1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of headphones for use as wireless headphones incorporating a secondary cell, and a headphones placement device for use as a charger device for placing the housing of a pair of headphones for use as wireless headphones incorporating a secondary cell on a placement base such as a dedicated charger base and charging the secondary cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a wireless headphones system for placing a pair of wireless headphones incorporating a secondary cell on a dedicated charger base, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2770389. The disclosed wireless headphones system has a charging connector disposed centrally on the head band of headphones doubling as a receiver, and charging terminals disposed on a dedicated charger base doubling as a transmitter. When the central portion of the head band of the headphones is placed on an upper surface of the charger base, the charging connector and the charging terminals are connected to charge the secondary cell incorporated in the wireless headphones.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-112858 discloses a charging device having a charging connector disposed on the housing of headphones doubling as a receiver, and a charging member disposed on the receiving surface of a receiving plate of a dedicated charger base doubling as a transmitter. When the housing of the headphones is placed on the receiving surface, the charging connector and the charging member are connected to charge a secondary cell incorporated in the headphones.